1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and process for wrapping a plurality of loads to improve efficiency and increase the speed with which the loads can be wrapped and then transported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretch wrapping of loads on pallets used to be done by hand, with an operator unrolling the wrap, winding the wrap around the load, cutting the wrap and making sure it adhered to the load. This process was time consuming, inefficient and wasteful.
In time, stretch wrapping machines were developed to speed up the process, automating each step described above. In addition, the machines could stretch the wrap, thereby pre-tensioning it, which has two benefits. First, a stretched wrap requires less wrap to fully encompass a load, meaning less material needs to be used per wrapping. Second, the pretensioning causes the wrap to pull inwards on itself, causing the load to be more securely wrapped, resulting in more stable transport. However, even with the use of stretch wrapping machines, if an operator wished to wrap more than one pallet of material at a time, he would have to set up each pallet in front of separate machines and control each machine separately or he would have to use a conveyorized system
What is needed is a system and process for stretch wrapping that takes advantage of the benefits of stretch wrapping machines while further increasing their efficiency and productivity.